


The Impossible

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Keith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith Week: Day 6: Free Day





	

The groans of the infected were all the Keith could here. Two years into the apocalypse and you’d think he’d be used to their sounds, but nope. He had never gotten used to it.

When it had begun everyone had fled towards the countryside. Not Keith though. Out in the countryside there was no guarantee that you’d find shelter or a place to hide from the infected. There was no guarantee that if you did find a place that the owners of that property would let you stay. Hell they might kill you on sight! There also wasn’t a lot of supplies out there. Where were you going to find food? Sneak onto a farmer’s land and butcher his cows?

For Keith staying in the city was the only logical thing. At the start he had done it as there would be a lot of dried or canned food as well as bottled water. Even now there was plenty of that. The city also had a lot of hiding places as well as escape routes, in case you were spotted by the infected.

Then again even if you were spotted it wasn’t like it was super easy to run from them. They were called runners for a reason. Those that weren’t able to escape them would be torn apart, feed on and then they would turn into one themselves.

The first time Keith had seen it happen he had felt sick to his stomach and very nearly threw up. Now he had seen it more than enough times that he was completely numb to it. He couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Since the start Keith had stayed in his apartment and rather than using the front door every time he needed to go out and find supplies he used the fire escape. He had barricaded the front door anyway so the fire escape really was the only way in and out now.

For a weapon he didn’t carry around a gun, but instead a dual katana blade. He had found the blade on the floor of any empty gun shop. What it was doing there he had no idea, but could guess because of the blood on the blade.

Currently Keith was not in the safety of his apartment. He was hiding in a subway carriage praying that the infected he’d accidentally disturbed would give up on finding him and move on. So far that didn’t seem to be happening.

He had left his apartment to find more supplies as well as to investigate the gunshots he had heard. It had been a long time since Keith had last seen people and he was interested to know if they were friend or foe. He had gone into the subway as it was the fastest way to get anywhere in the city and, usually, there was a 1% chance of actually running into the infected. If you did there would only be a couple however today that was not couple, but a couple dozen. Keith hadn’t been ready for them so here he was, cursing himself for being so careless.  

Growing tired of waiting Keith searched the floor of the carriage for something that he could throw. If he could get them to head in a different direction to where he was then he could hopefully get back out the way he came.

Since it was pitch black, he had turned his flashlight off as he wasn’t one hundred percent on if they could see the light or not, Keith had to search with his hands. It took some time, but eventually he found one.

Silently Keith made it to one of the carriage’s windows and carefully peeked over it. There was some light entering the subway from the exit so he could just about make out the silhouettes of the two dozen runners that were shuffling around and groaning.

From where he was Keith could smell the stench of rotting flesh that came off their bodies in waves. In hopes that it would block out most of the stench he pulled his scarf over his nose.

That was another thing he probably should’ve gotten used to as it was the only smell you could smell all across the city. Perhaps it was a good thing he’d never gotten used to it. The smell helped you tell how close they were to your location. The stronger and more overwhelming the smell was the closer they were to you. The further away they were the more bearable the smell. Knowing this had gotten Keith out of more than enough tight spots. The sounds they made also helped with telling where they were.

Scanning the area it wasn’t long before he spotted the perfect place to throw his stone. The staircase to the lower levels was not only in view, but was in range of throwing as well.

Not wanting to miss the shot Keith got out his slingshot, positioned the stone into it, pulled it backwards and let it go.  

The stone made a very, very loud echoing sound as it rolled down the stairs. Immediately the runners were drawn towards the sound and it wasn’t long before all of them had headed down the stairs.

Taking his chance Keith quickly put the slingshot away in his jacket’s pocket and legged it out of the carriage and up the exit stairs.

He didn’t stop running when got outside. No, he kept running until he was a good five blocks from the entrance of the subway. Once he believed it to be safe Keith turned into an alleyway and, using a dumpster, hoisted himself up onto a fire escape.

Now that he was safely on the fire escape he took off his backpack and rummaged through it. He had a couple of cans of beans, his trusty knife, 56 cents (what on Earth was he still doing with that?), a lighter, flashlight, half a bottle of water and keys to his old motorbike.

He couldn’t go back home, not yet. Those cans would only last tonight and tomorrow and the bottle would last less than that. He still needed to head towards the old supermarket for food and, hopefully, water. Sighing and dreading the task ahead Keith zipped up his backpack, pulled it back on and climbed down from the fire escape.

As the sun started to get ready to set Keith began to look for a safe place to hold up. It wasn’t long before he came across an old restaurant. Excitement ran through him. There was a possibility that this restaurant could have food and water which meant he may not have to go to the supermarket. He could head back to his apartment instead.

Entering the restaurant Keith made sure to be careful and keep his guard up.

The dining room was beyond vile. Of course Keith had seen vile places before, but even he hadn’t seen this before.

There ground was littered with dead runners and another form of infected he had never seen before. Keith had seen runners and stalkers, but these, these were something else entirely.

They were similar to the stalkers except the entirety of their faces had been completely disfigured by the fungi that many stalkers had. He guessed that, when alive, these guys were most definitely blind which meant they probably used sound to see. If this type of infected was going to start getting more popular in the city Keith knew he might have to make the decision to leave the city for a better chance of survival. If it did come to that he wasn’t heading towards the countryside. Oh no he’d be headed straight for another city, or perhaps a small town.

Keith went over to the nearest one and quickly examined it to find cause of death. Several bullet holes told him everything he needed to know. He was now wondering if those that had killed these were still around.  

A clattering sound from the kitchen pulled Keith out of his thoughts. Upon hearing it he placed a hand on the hilt of the katana he carried and began to slowly advance towards the kitchen. When he reached the doors to the kitchen he closed his eyes and listened. After a few moments of hearing nothing Keith entered the kitchen quietly.

The kitchen looked pretty much like the dining room. There were dead runners and that new type of infected laying on the floor as well. That being said there wasn’t nearly as many in here than there were in the dining room. The once sparkling kitchen counters and appliances were now damaged, rusted and covered in blood. Both dried blood and fresh. The floor too was covered in blood.

As Keith made his way further into the kitchen he brushed his fingers against some of the fresh blood to see just how fresh it was. The blood had started to become congealed and tacky. Keith guessed that it must’ve been at least a quarter of an hour since it had been spilled. That meant those that had killed the infected were most definitely nearby. He was going to have to keep his guard up even more now.

Keith made his way to the kitchen’s larder in hopes that it hadn’t been raided by whoever was there. Unfortunately it had been, but there were a few dusty cans of soup that had clearly been overlooked. As there was still no water, and not nearly enough food, he knew that he was still going to have to travel towards the supermarket. Sighing Keith stuffed the cans of soup into his backpack.    

He was just about finished putting them in his backpack when he heard yelling and gunshots from outside the restaurant. He quickly pulled his backpack back on and made his way to the kitchen doors. Opening one of them slightly Keith peered through the gap to see what was going on.

He could see a group of three teens, two in their late-teens and one that looked to be about fifteen, were desperately trying to fend off an angry group of five runners. With all the noise they were making Keith knew that they were just going to end up attracting more runners, as well as some stalkers and possibly whatever the hell that other type was called. Shaking his head Keith unsheathed his katana and quickly went to their assistance.

As he burst from the kitchen Keith placed the index finger and thumb of his free hand in his mouth and whistled, drawing the attention of the runners. As they came for him Keith got his blade ready and as they got closer began to dispatch them rapidly and efficiently.

When they were all dead Keith cleaned his blade, sheathed it and approached the trio that stood there staring at him.

“You need to leave this area now, we all do. With the amount of noise you made there’s no doubt in my mind that more are on the way.” Keith told them.

The boy in the middle of the group began to laugh and stepped forward. He had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, wore a green and black jacket that had an orange band on both his arms, near his shoulder and a white hood. Underneath that he wore a grey t-shirt and blue skinny jeans paired with some white sneakers and he was a little bit taller than Keith. He looked a little familiar to Keith, but he had no idea why.

“Really Keith? We think we’re just going to listen to you? I bet you’re telling us to leave so you won’t have to fight us for whatever supplies there are in that restaurant!”

Keith frowned. This guy talked as if they knew each other, but they didn’t. Did they? “Umm. Who are you?”

The boy stopped laughing, looked at Keith and rose his right eyebrow. “Seriously? You-you don’t remember me? Lance McClain? C’mon! We had a rivalry going on at the Garrison before you flunked out! How do you not remember me? I’m unforgettable!”

Lance? The name was familiar, but Keith had no idea why. It was possible that they met at the Garrison, but he had met so many people there that their faces and names, over time, had just become a complete and utter blur. Apart from one person that was.

Keith shook his head and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn’t have time for this. If they wanted to get eaten then so be it. Wasn’t his problem, but it would be if they ended up getting him eaten as well. He shrugged. “No idea who any of you are and if you want to get eaten so be it. I’m not sticking around any longer.” He spun round on his heels and was about to walk towards the alleyway when he saw him exit the restaurant. Keith froze. “S-sh-shiro?” he stuttered out.

Shiro stopped in his tracks and looked at him, shock written all over his face. “Keith?”


End file.
